


Meet Me In The Afterglow（九）

by Cookie_Prince



Category: Frozen(Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22585312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Prince/pseuds/Cookie_Prince
Summary: Anna：怎么吻着吻着就被上了？
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Meet Me In The Afterglow（九）

Chapter 9. Floating

Fuck me like there’s no tomorrow,baby,like the heaven is so near to touch.

Elsa是个技术一流的接吻者。  
她的唇舌轻巧地撬开Anna的牙齿时，她便认为这一点毋庸置疑。她不禁胡思乱想着，以往的Elsa究竟是从哪儿学来如此具有犯罪倾向的吻技。

她想不起她们是如何从有些令人潸然泪下的聊天环节进行到这一步的。好吧，自从那个奇怪的“蜘蛛侠吻”之后，事情便变得有些一发不可收拾。  
不过Elsa需要放松，她能感觉到金发女人的努力，她吃着自己喜欢的垃圾食品，云淡风轻地说起从小到大的故事时，即使故作轻松，但紧绷的双肩依旧出卖了她。  
Anna想要去爱Elsa，想要被Elsa需要，更想要让Elsa知道她去哪儿她都会跟随，她不长不短的经历成就出来的闪耀性格，便是为了能够寻到她，然后温暖并融化她。  
Anna也明白真正去救赎一个人需要一段不算短的时间，但只要这个人是Elsa，她都可以做到终其一生，她可以等。  
就像是13年间她一直在沉淀和充实自己，现在她准备好了，Elsa便如约而至了。  
她们天造地设。

她笑着，随之而来的想法却被金发女人的下一步动作全然轰走了。  
她和她的伴侣此时的姿势并不算舒适，她们都坐在沙发上面对电视，扭曲着颈椎努力地与对方紧密接触。于是当她感到自己的臀部下有一双手正逐步逼近时，不由得涨红脸，害臊地屏住了呼吸。  
事实证明Elsa不仅吻技一流，双臂力气也不容小觑。  
她的双手结实地托住自己的臀部，几乎将她带离沙发表面，Anna惊得想要倒吸一口气，只是微微分开双唇而已，口腔便迎来了Elsa柔软的舌头。她的小腹不断有热腾腾的气息上升，反应性地将双臂缠绕住那人的脖颈，她们的颈椎随之都好受了不少。Elsa温暖的舌尖在自己的口腔内壁轻触的同时双手稳稳地将她放上自己的双腿，一手停留在臀部，一手则游移至她的腰部，有力地将她向前推进，直到自己的下体和Elsa紧实的小腹贴合在一起。

该死，该死，该死，真的要发生了。

上帝，她快要燃烧了。

腹部的紧迫感令她急切地需要一个发泄途径，Elsa将她们的距离稍稍拉开，似乎想要结束这个吻。Anna的呼吸无法抑制地急促，她微微睁开双眼，看着眼前人冰蓝色的眼眸被前所未见的欲火充斥着，那人坏笑着注视她，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的嘴角，面部表情随之变得性感而危险。  
她怎么敢就这样停下来。  
Anna将双手伸进白金色的长发，紧紧抱住Elsa有些发烫的头颅，追逐着她诱人的唇瓣。她的金发女友有点坏，她故意往后靠着，令Anna懊恼不已。终于在她皱起眉头时，Elsa的唇迎了上来，双手也不再满足于仅仅是停留在原地，它们从自己的睡衣下摆轻巧地钻进去，触碰她早便敏感不已的肌肤。  
金发女人似乎改变了策略，她的舌尖退出Anna的口腔，令她空虚了好一阵，接着她开始吮吸自己的下嘴唇，还时不时咬上一口。

噢，该死，这也......这也太过火了。

过火到或许单是通过接吻都可以怀孕的程度。

“Elsa，等......等一下。”

她因为气喘吁吁而变得有些含糊不清，她想她需要整理自己的呼吸，再被Elsa这样吻下去，她担心自己会窒息身亡。  
Elsa看似很听话，唇舌恋恋不舍地离开她的嘴角，双手的动作也停下了。她无暇看金发女人的表情，她担心只是看着她，就会想要一直吻下去，甚嚣尘上，无休无止。  
Anna仰头想要深呼吸，然后身前人却把这当成了一种错误的信号。当她感到Elsa湿热的唇齿开始啃咬自己的脖颈时，她的呼吸便再次停滞了。她不由自主地闭上双眼，一手搂住Elsa的后脑勺，一手攀上她的肩膀，那人似乎受到了鼓舞，她的鼻尖顺着自己的喉咙向下，双唇覆盖上自己的锁骨，在那里反复啃咬着。  
随着Elsa的舌尖沿着她胸锁乳突肌的走形踟蹰，一阵一阵的酥麻从她舔舐的部位一路传向下腹部，她的指甲毫无意识地在那人的肩膀上留下深深浅浅的月牙形。  
她的嘴唇继续向上，从她的耳垂再到下颌线，最后回到她的唇瓣。她们再一次深深相吻，Anna感到自己的腰臀不安分地扭动起来，她的耻骨联合蹭着金发女人逐渐绷紧的小腹，双腿缓缓夹紧了那人的髋部。而这似乎成为Elsa的忍耐极限，她修长的手指继续向上攀爬，由微凉转为制热的触碰令Anna止不住地颤抖，最终那双手在她的肋骨区危险地徘徊。

她没有穿内衣。

“嗯啊...”

借由接吻的空隙发出叹息时，她自己都不曾得知她的声音竟能变得这般......成熟，她忽地感到那人停止了亲吻，转而笑了起来，以至于她的嘴唇贴上了金发女人光滑的牙齿。Elsa的双手绕过她的肋骨来到后背，把她紧紧搂在了怀中，毛茸茸的脑袋钻进她的肩窝，她们的胸口贴合在一起，心跳起码都有每分钟120次以上。  
一种不好的预感袭击了她，Elsa的呼吸由急促变得平静，她似乎没有要继续下去的意思。

不不不，别这样，我讨厌擦枪走火，我讨厌这样。

不，我难受死了，求求你继续。

“我向你保证，如果下一次你再发出那样的声音，”Elsa起身抬头，欲望仍未来得及从她的双眸中消散，“我可能会因地制宜地要了你。”  
“因地制宜？...噢，天呐Elsa！”  
Anna难为情地用双手捂住了脸，她的整个面部都因方才激烈的亲热和Elsa所说的因地制宜而热得发烫。金发女人温柔地将她的手握在手中，强迫她看向自己。  
眼前的一幕令Anna更是羞怯不已。Elsa的金发被她蹂躏得乱糟糟的，几捋浅发垂在她的前额微微遮挡冰蓝色的眼睛——它们正直勾勾地看着自己，她的嘴唇因长时间的亲热而红肿起来。她性感得不像话。

老实话她并不排斥恋爱关系尚未成熟的性爱，特别是这事儿搁在Elsa身上，她还挺期待的。  
尚未确定关系之前的欲拒还休令Anna备受煎熬，那么这次，她决定折磨折磨Elsa。

“你还不能就这样要了我，因为我们还有个问题没有处理，一个大问题。”  
Anna灵机一动冒出个法子为自己的难堪开脱，并且聪明地将局势扭转，她瞟了一眼那人瞬间变得人畜无害的面庞，便翻身从Elsa的双腿上下来，拾起茶几上的高脚杯熟门熟路地走向了厨房。  
她微微偏头，用余光注意到Elsa一直虎视眈眈地关注着她的屁股，她偷笑着，故意增加了臀部的运动幅度，她喜欢这样忠于自我的Elsa。  
她打开冰箱门，伸长手臂撑在门上，弯下腰的同时高高撅起屁股，当Anna听见窸窸窣窣的脚步声时，才发现这计划可想而知地奏效。  
她拿出两个柠檬，打算为剩下的半瓶红酒加点果汁——其实她的确有去google上查过，据说这样可以让人...兴致大增之类的。不过很显然她并不需要这个，Elsa已经证明了她完全有能力凭借一己之力令她激动不已了。  
“什么问题？”  
Elsa的双臂在她起身关门的时候适时环上她的腰肢，Anna立刻感到那股热情又回到了她的身体。那人的身体也贴了上来，她像个黏人的小孩，把口鼻埋在自己的肩窝。  
Anna再次感到心跳加速的时候，是Elsa的下腹紧紧贴在自己臀部，嘴唇开始亲吻她的颈后时。她一手死死拽住两颗柠檬，一首则抓住那人细腻的前臂。金发女人的吻已经落到了自己的耳后，她敏感地缩了一下，Elsa便笑了。

可不能让她得逞。

最后一丝理智强迫她转身，举起右手抵在了Elsa的胸口，那人的申请继续变成一脸无辜，唯一出卖她的大概只有还停留在自己腰部的双手了。

“问题就是，Eiza。”  
“Eiza，”金色的眉毛微微皱起，戏谑的微笑付现在她脸上，“她有什么问题？”  
“她喜欢你，像疯了一样，Elsa。”她一板一眼地说着，还用手指戳着那人的胸口。  
“那我们该用什么方式处理她？尸体该怎么办？”  
“你真是个怪胎。”  
“对呀。”  
Elsa的眼神变得柔柔的，仿佛眼前的自己是大英博物馆的一件易碎收藏品，她紧了紧于她腰际的双臂，将前额与她的抵在一块儿：  
“现在可以我一个吻了吗？我要不够。”

她是怎么做到的。金发碧眼的天体物理学研究生Elsa是怎么做到在极致性感的同时又风趣可爱的。  
当然，她会为自己赢得一个吻，不过不是现在。  
Anna踮起脚尖，右手缓缓从Elsa的胸口抚摸至她的后颈，嘬了以下她的眉宇之间，还不忘推了她一把：“先洗澡去。”  
金发女人先是愣在原地好久，在Anna抱起双臂作出威胁的面容才勉强缴械投降。

或许这步棋Anna走错了。  
她凝视着Elsa离开的背影，万无一失的邪恶游戏被那人抓住后颈的T恤领口脱下衣服打破，一切变得像90年代电影中的慢动作，Elsa线条分明的背肌和腰窝毫无遮掩地展示在她面前，灰色运动裤的松紧裤腰没能为她的腰际挤出任何叫做赘肉的东西，Anna感到喉咙的干燥和烧灼，她想着若是自己的手指在那美妙的背脊上留下红色的刮痕会是怎样一种性感。  
卫生间的水声响起。Anna靠在冰箱门上，下腹传来的，是她从未感受过的发紧。  
她的身体和她的内心同样需要着Elsa，迫切而热烈。  
Anna的大脑开始不再能够支配她的身体，双手从抱臂的姿势解放开来，从胸口至小腹，一路向下来到了欲望的源头。她从未自慰过，没有人令她有过这样的想法。她猛地将脑袋靠向冰箱，努力使自己清醒一点，那人只是露出背部而已，不至于令她如此无法自拔。  
她起身将双手撑在厨房案板上，拿起一颗柠檬准备利用调酒来转移注意力。

“Anna.”  
“God！”

身后的低语令她手中的柠檬可怜地滚落在地上，也不知Elsa是什么时候结束了洗澡，并且悄无声息地站在了距她近在咫尺的地方。  
Anna发现那人的双手放在她身体两侧，已然将自己圈在这个小天地里，她艰难地转身，屁股靠在案板上，抬头对上了那双令人魂牵梦萦的蓝眼眸，它们重新披上了欲望的外衣，正微微低头注视她。她的呼吸变得急促，身前的Elsa头发湿湿的，只着了背心的她因刚洗过澡而散发出清新的味道，她鼻腔里呼出来的气息与自己的交汇在一起，同样急促着。  
你洗澡的时候，想着什么？  
还未等她问出口，Elsa的唇瓣便触及了自己的。

双臂攀上爱人的脖颈，Anna唯一想要的便是Elsa拥有全部的她。她们的舌头动情地缠绕在一起，不快也不慢，金发女人很好地把握着节奏，她的嘴唇和手指仿佛都拥有那种令她着迷不已的魔法，她的每一次触碰，都令自己止不住地战栗。  
她的双膝逐渐败下阵来，而Elsa的双臂适时抱住了她，她的双手抚向自己的臀部，将她一把抱起。没有停下接吻，Anna合乎时宜地用双腿紧紧缠绕住拥住她的金发女人，太难受了，她的身体烫得像着了火，她的手指深入那人湿漉漉的金发，指腹摁压着那里的皮肤，希望这样的发泄不是一种徒劳。  
突然她的背脊抵上了方才差点实施自慰的冰箱，她们互相嵌合的嘴唇分离开来，Elsa的双唇便黏上了她的喉咙，她在那里不断地啃咬、舔舐，金发女人的喉咙深处传来悦耳的低吼，她彼时像是一头温柔而压抑的巨兽，尽情享用着自己的猎物。  
太致命了。  
更为致命的莫过于，Elsa开始扭动自己的腰肢，她的下体与自己的开始了似有似无地摩擦，Anna几乎快要被这种欲擒故纵的感觉折磨得掉泪，她需要更大程度的压迫感。

“Elsa...Elsa...”

她开始唤她。  
那人继续发出一声低吼，继而往下亲吻自己的胸口。金发女人粉色的舌尖一路向下，在她的领口最低处盘旋着：“别这样，Anna，我快要失控了。”  
“那就失控，Elsa...”  
Anna捧着Elsa的脸，将她的视线与自己的拉近，那人冰蓝色的眼神真挚地看着她，似乎在做再三确认。  
“你确定吗？”  
“对于你，Elsa，我的答案永远是确定。”  
“我爱你。”  
“我爱你。”她的心跳漏了好几拍。

金发女人的唇贴向自己的脖颈，继而拥起她向卧室走去。  
Anna被她嘴唇柔软吸引得心猿意马，她抱住那人的头颅迫使她与自己的唇瓣相触，客厅至卧室近在咫尺的距离让她们都快要无法承受，Elsa温柔而强势，几乎不给自己任何反抗的机会——当然不是说她想要反抗。  
拜托，她现在正被她爱得那么深的女人搂在怀中，用她认知范围内最火辣的姿势迎接即将到来的令人心痒的未知，那个未知里她梦想里王子一般的Elsa会让她成为她的，她怎么会想要反抗。  
她想要就这样，一直一直。  
被欲望吞没的Elsa连头皮的脉搏搏动都是那么轻易触到，走到卧室门口的时候她整个人都成为了欲望的化身，Anna被抵在门上时觉得她性感到可爱。  
像一只急需主人指引的大型犬。

“小怪物，不要慌，我有礼物要给你。”

她说着，见Elsa昂首继续恢复了那无辜的神情。她扬起嘴角伸手把自己的红发捋向后背，有条不紊地将她的睡袍由肩头脱向胸口，在那里停顿了几秒后继续了她的旅程，直至露出自己丰满的胸部。  
那似乎冲破了她爱人的最后一道防线。  
Elsa意乱情迷地用鼻尖挤入她的乳沟，弄得她一阵颤抖，在此之前她未得知金发女人对胸部的迷恋，直到她伸出舌尖轻舔了一下她的左乳乳晕，再用鼻尖轻触粉红色的尖端，酥麻难耐的触感令她不自主地扭动一下腰肢。

“我的Anna很敏感。”

上帝啊，她真的没有必要时时刻刻保持性感的。

她刚刚真不该说自己是主人，就当前的形势看来她大概将要被惩罚。

那人低语着含入一颗乳头，用嘴唇的内部刮擦着，并不着急施加更多的力量。Anna在这种久违的刺激下弓起身子，一手摁住Elsa的头颅，渴望得到更多的爱抚。信号接收到之后，Elsa才对仍未挺立的尖端吮吸起来，身上的红发女孩开始叹息和呻吟时，她又故意放开了，继而用整个舌头舔舐她的乳头。  
“该死...Elsa，我发誓你要是再不...啊！”  
Elsa扭头便咬住了她的右侧乳头，舒服的疼痛感令她不顾一切地叫出声来，金发女人已然完全掌握了目前的局势，Anna的喘息声一次次穿透了整个房间，她的身体在还没有被进入的情况下已经任凭Elsa摆布了。  
来不及感到害羞，那人已将她放于地面，她自己也跪在地上用不知怎样的速度除去了她碍人的内裤。身上最后一道防线消失时Anna战栗了一下，她明显感觉那层薄薄的材质已经湿透了。

是真的要发生了，她甚至还没来得及脱掉Elsa的衣服。

不管了。

“嗯...”  
Elsa的嘴唇与自己的阴唇相接，她细腻的双手揉捏着那彼时毫无隔阂的臀部，这不只是过火这么简单了。Anna猛然将头靠在门上，抬起右腿缠绕上Elsa的脖子，稍稍使力让她离得更近。

“我想说，”Elsa伸出舌头长长地给了她一次舔舐，“如果硬要说你是一颗恒星，你应该是大角星，Anna。”  
“你可比太阳温度高多了，宝贝。”  
那是一种前所未有的感官。科学家就着自己擅长的宇宙描绘着她下面的样子，她的嘴唇湿湿软软，舌尖也是绝无仅有的经验丰富，她亲吻吮吸着她，让Anna在羞耻于心的同时又感到浪漫不已。  
她叫我宝贝。  
Anna脑子里想着，身体则细细感知着，小腹的压力逐渐上升，难受得像是要生小孩——如果她可以这样形容的话。  
她伸手捧住Elsa的后脑勺，希望她的舌头，至少她的舌头能进入自己。突如其来的空虚令她禁不住呻吟出来，Elsa则来到了自己的眼前。Anna几乎快要感到虚实不清，眼前人坏笑着靠向她，英气十足也色气十足。  
她握住自己的双臂，轻巧地将她旋转，她便面对卧室门了。

睡袍还挂在双肘，Elsa似乎无暇处理它。她忘情地亲吻她的斜方肌和肩胛骨，还有她颈后的每一寸肌肤，她的下体紧紧与自己的臀缝贴合，时不时推动着，Anna闭着眼细细感受着属于那人独特的爱，竟没注意到金发女人的左手已经过她的小腹来到了自己的私处。  
左利手。  
“你是我的。”  
“我是你的，Elsa。”  
她进入了她。修长的手指与她紧致的甬道融为一体的时候，她张开了嘴却发不出声音，Elsa在那里停留着，右手握住了她的一只乳房，嘴唇不断地亲吻她的耳垂，宛若一种体贴的安慰。Anna不自主地扭动自己的腰肢，微凉的手指给予她无法言喻的热情，她的全身爬满了汗珠，支撑在门上的双肘也无力地颤抖起来。  
那只手指开始活塞运动的同时，另一只手指加入了它。双重快感令Anna处在失去理智的边缘，她将整个身子交给了Elsa，紧密地与金发女人的前面靠在一起，头也靠向了那人的肩膀。她微微睁眼，模模糊糊中看见那人下颌线的汗珠，她抬手圈住Elsa的脑袋使她靠近，轻轻嘬吮舔舐她的汗液。  
金发女人的胸腔不住地传来低吼，她偏头衔着Anna稍稍分开的嘴唇，开始了又一轮湿湿黏黏的亲吻。她的皱襞骤然紧缩的时候，Anna惊叫出声，她们急促的呼吸全部进入对方的口腔，她拽紧了Elsa那令人思维涣散的金发，身体止不住地颤动，她看向她冰蓝色的双眸，看到了天堂。


End file.
